spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-02-24
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Florence Welch, Scott Carne, Dave Callan, Meshel Laurie, Guests: Florence Welch, Scott Carne, Dave Callan, Meshel Laurie Official description Episode Five (24/02/2010) Our special guest this week on Spicks and Specks are Kids in the Kitchen's Scott Carne, lady of laughs Meshel Laurie, Florence Welch of Florence and the Machine and Comedian and radio personality Dave Callan. Myf's Team Scott Carne is the best known as the lead singer & songwriter of double-platinum award winning band Kids in the Kitchen. The band stood squarely within the New Romantic movement that dominated mid-1980s pop, with its use of synthesisers and angst-ridden lyrics. With sales in excess of one million worldwide, Kids in the Kitchen can also claim five top ten hits in Australia. Scott now tours Australia with fellow '80s pop icons Brian Manix, Sean Kelly from the Models and a couple of members from the Chantoozies, together in a band called the Absolute 80s. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show 'A Shadow of My Former Self' at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. On top of her busy career, Meshel recently gave birth to beautiful twins; a boy Louis and a girl Dali. Alan's Team Florence Welch's soaring, epic vocals, quirky melodies and self-contained musical world have already won her the 2009 Critics Choice Award at the Brits. Her debut album 'Lungs' is made of harps, choirs, drums, elevator shafts, bits of metal, love, death, fireworks, string quartets, stamping, sighing, strange electronic wailing, lambs, lions, sick, broken glass, blood, moon, stars, drink, coffins, teeth, water, wedding dresses... and the silences in between. The songs are full of Gothic imagery, of fairytale flights of fantasy, and although much has been read into her lyrics, Florence says it's usually simple. "Everything is about boys!" she laughs. "The whole album is about love - and pain. People see my lyrics as crazy, but to me it's an honest, heartfelt album. I didn't set out to be wacky. I just want it to be emotive." Dave Callan is Australia's hairiest comedian. He is a versatile and highly entertaining writer and performer. Born in Ireland, he moved to Australia in 1990 and gained serious popularity while performing on Rove and on the first series of Rove Live before leaving the show to pursue his love for stand up. He has had much success with his comedy festival shows such as 'Dave Callan is Hairy', 'Dave Callan's wonderful world', and 'Bare faced cheek'. Dave currently presents the grave yard shift on Triple J. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes